Distance?
by anayaj
Summary: Distance? does it really separate loved ones? the world is round so one day they have to meet. love is what that combined them.. Abhirika and Purvi based..
1. Chapter 1

**Distance might separate us but will the love for each other ever become less?**

 **Hel'lo I am back with an all new story… its an Abhirika fic and also showing the brother-sister bond….. tell me if you like it and should I continue?**

Abhijeet utto na dhekho 7 baj gaye..

Abhijeet: 5 minute aur pls Tarikajee.

Tarika: pls na uttiye (bending over)

Abhijeet pulls her and that sudden pull causes her to stumble and fall over him. He

Quickly locks her in his arms..

Tarika: abhijeet chodiye Adi ajayega…

Abhijeet: woh abhi tak so raha hoga.

Tarika: wo toh kabka uttgaya..

He digs his face in the crook of her neck and starts kissing..

Tarika: Abhijeet bohut kaam baki hai.. aaj Adi ke school mein parents-teachers meeting hai.. chalo jaldi aur aise bacchon ke tarah bartao mat karo…

Abhijeet: jabse Adi ka janam hua hai aapke pass mereliye time hi kahan?

And he pouts just like a cute kid.

Tarika: aww.. abhi baby jealous hai aur who bhi apne kudh ke bete se?

Adi calls out from the dinning room: mumma.

Tarika: aya baby.

Abhijeet: lo agaya bulava ghar pe yeh humare pyar ka dushman ban beta hai aur lab mein Salunke saab.

Tarika hits him on his arm: kuch bhi… jaldi karo kapde sare ready hai, fresh hoke neeche ajao..

….

Tarika was serving Adi on the table..

Abhijeet coming down: good morning champ.

Adi: good morning papa… papa apko yaad hai na ki aapko aur mumma ko aaj school ana hai..

Abhijeet: yad hai beta… abh jaldi nashta karo bus ati hi hogi.. hum das baje ajayenge….

Tarika: abh bate karna bandh karo aur baby jaldise yeh sara doodh katam karo.

Adi: mumma main baby nahin raha.. main abh das saal ka hogaya hoon…

Tarika; accha tik hai abh jaldi se yeh doodh katam karo….

...

…..

Abhijeet: tarikaji humara turn kab ayega? Yahan bhete bhte bore hogaya hun main.

Tarika: abhi tum sabar rakna kab sikoge?

Abhijeet: 10 baje bulaya tha abh 10;30 baj gaye..

Tarika: tumhara beta eklauta nahin padta iss school main aur bhi kahin bacche hai yahan pe…

A clerk: Aditya Srivastava ke parents, principal ne bulaya.

Abhijeet: Principal? Hum toh yahan uske teacher se milbe aye hein.

Tarika: chalo chalte hein.

…..

….

In another part of the world a girl is busy chopping potatoes..

Lady: bonjour madam.. how can you wake up so early?

Girl: good morning Mary.. I am used to this..

Mary: what's on today's special?

Girl: dosas… Mary can you please open the restaurant doors for me today and set the table… peter isn't well and so I gave him a leave..

Mary: sure madam…

While setting the table.

Mary: you know madam people love your restaurant because of the delicious Indian delicacies of India.

The girl smiled in response..

Mary: why did you leave India madam?

Girl: mary see there's already a customer out there please can you attend to him.

Mary: you always ignore my question..

….

 **I want say much your reviews will tell me whether to go on with it or not…..**

 **Signing out Anayaj**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- SO SO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY EVERYONE... BTW HAS ANYONE FORGOTTEN ABOUT THIS STORY? ANYWAYS IT'S ALL MY FAULT,, BUT WHAT CAN I DO THREE WHOLE MONTHS WITHOUT WIFI.. GOD HOW CAN I SURVIVE... WELL TAKEN THE RISK OF COMING WITHOUT PERMISSION TO THE CYBER ONLY TO UPDATE THIS STORY...**

 **SECONDLY A VERY BIG THANK YOU TO ALL... WON'T THANK EACH ONE INDIVIDUALLY BUT I GOT A REALLY OVERWHELMING RESPONSE...**

 **PLEASE PLEASE BEAR WITH ME AS I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHEN THIS WIFI ISSUE WILL BE SORTED...**

 **OK ENOUGH OF MY BAK-BAK ...THANK U ALL AND LOVE YOU...**

 **In Mumbai, India**

Principal: good morning Mr. And Mrs. Srivastava.. please have a seat.. sorry apko rukna pada.

Tarika: hota hai.

Abhijeet: waise hume yahan Aditya ke teacher se mine keliye bulaya gaya tha..

Principal: haan woh bas atti hi hogi.

Lady: may i come in madam?

Principal: haan, yeh hai mrs. Khatri, Aditya ke class teacher.

Tarika: anything serious? Adi ka behaviour kaisa hai?

Mrs. Khatri: usse zyada pyara baccha maine aaj tak nahin dekha.. he is a gem..

Principal: waise bhat toh serious hi hai.

Abhijeet: kya?

Principal: apke bête ka IQ level high hai... he is a genious..

Tarika: i know that

Principal: toh agar usse special education diya jaye toh...

Abhijeet: special education matlab.

Principal: jaise ki aap jante hein ki Aditya is a gifted child, Agar usse special attention and special education diya jaye then he can be the best resource of our country... but unfortunately aisa education India main nahin milta..

Abhijeet: haan toh.

Principal: toh humare school ka ek branch Paris main hai joh iss tarah ke bacchon ko cater karta hai.. and a very small age he can make it way better than other children.

Tarika: you expect to send such a small kid to Paris alone?

Principal: i know your job won't permit you both to travel but trust me the hostel facilities are very good over there..

Abhijeet: but how can we send him?

Mrs. Khatri: i understand your sentiments but being his teacher and mentor i agree with madam and we always think about the children first..

Principal: here is the form, we have made all the arrangements... please think wisely.. ek bacche ka future ka sawal hai..

...

...

At Abhirika's home.

Tarika: woh soch bhi kaise sakte hein ki hum apne bacche ko itni dur desh bhej denge.. okay bhejenge bhi toh usko wahan kiske hawale? Kiske barose chodenge?

Abhijeet: Tarika jee iss bareme badh mein discuss karenge.. chalo bureau chalna hai.

...

...

Daya: boss kabse tumhara intezar kar raha hoon... kya bhat hai pareshan lag rahe ho?

Abhijeet explains him everything..

Daya: oh toh yeh bhat hai..

Abhijeet: haan..

Daya: ek kaam karte hein aaj raat tumhare ghar par iss bareme discuss karenge..

...

...

Other part of the world.

Girl: MARY MARY

Mary: yes madam

Girl: therez a phone call for you.

Mary: coming madam..

A costumer walks in.

Costomer: hey beautiful

Girl: so what would you want me to pack today for lunch?

Costomer: the speciality.

Gift: a minute

Costumer: should i help?

Girl: no thanks sr. Inspector Mark.. you need to hurry back to the bureau..

Mark: oh yeah...

Girl handing over 2 tiffins: here is yours and this one is your wife's- less spicy and no salt.

Mark: thank you ms. Malhotra..

Ms. Malhotra: the pleasure is all mine..

Mark: by the way Priya thanks a lot for helping me solve that clue the other day.. sir was so impressed..

Priya: the pleasure is all mine..

Mark: i must say you have a very sharp brain.. you always remind me of my friend from Mumbai Abhijeet... anyways i have to go.

Priya's eyes were brimming with tears.. she quickly wipes them off and gets to work.

...

...

...

In Mumbai.

Ting-tong.. ting-tong.

Tarika from the kitchen: Abhijeet please jake dekh na khon aya hai darwaze pe.

Abhijeet: haan haan ( opening the door) are Daya Shreya andar aao.'

He lifts a 7 year old girl in his arms: hi my princess. Meri aaj ki kissi kahan hai?

The girl gives a kiss on his cheek

Girl: bade papa Adi bhaiya kahan hai?

Shreya: Kriya bacche Bhaiya ape room mein honge. Jaa wahan dheko.

And she runs from there.

Daya and Abhijeet settle down in the living room while Shreya moves to help Tarika..

After finishing the cooking Tarika and Shreya to moves in to join them.

Tarika: so Daya Meri Kriya kidhar hai?

Daya: woh toh apne bhaiya ke sath khel rahi hogi.

Tarika notices the form in Abhijeet's hand: Abhijeet please woh form phad ke phek doh..

Daya quickly takes it away from Abhijeet's hand...

Daya: kabse Abhijeet ko samja raha hoon aur tum ho kip had ke phek doh... tum dono nahin chahte ki Adi ki future sawar jaye.

Tarika: chahte toh hein par.

Shreya: par-war kuch nahin.. isse accha mauka kabhi nahin milega...

Daya: woh sab chodo Boss Tarika yeh socho agar Pari yahan hogi toh uska kya decision hoga?

Abhijeet: please abhi tak uss bhat ka pachtawa hai ki Pari ke sath itna galat kiya phir bhi woh jate-jate humare bareme hi sochke gayi.

Shreya: exactly, agar Purvi yahan hoti toh phatak se boldeti ki Adi ko bhejo ya phir woh hi usse le jati.

Abhijeet: par hum Adi ko kiske barose chodte wahan?

Daya: tumhe Mark yaad hai?

Abhijeet: usse kaise bhul sakta hoon?

Daya: haan toh Mark Paris mein CID officer hai aur uski wife wahan kissi school mein teacher hein.. toh...

Tarika: par kya Adi akela rahega.

Adi woh heard all this: haan rahunga na maa, waise Mark uncle bohut acche hein, chocolates bhi bhejte hein...aur toh aur maa papa apse roz bhat karunga skype par... aur aur mama sirf 5 saal ki bhat hai.

Tarika: tumhe iss sab ke bareme kaise pata?

Adi: teacher ne bataya... waise mama yeh Purvi- Pari khon hai?

Abhijeet: tumhari Bua

Adi: toh woh abh kahan hai?

Abijeet: hum sabse dur.. meri galti ke wajah se..

Adi: toh apne usse doonda?

Daya: bohut khoshish ki champ.. nahin mila... (the environment had turned pale)

Adi: Facebook pe doonda? Wahan zaroor milega... (saying this he ran to get his tab)

Adi: Purvi kya?

Tarika: Malhotra..

...

Adi: ek account tha joh 11 saal pehle deactivate hogaya.

Shreya: agar bagwan chahe toh hum zaroor milenge... Chalo khanna khate hein..

Shreya POV: kya bataon in sab ko ki mere wajah se Purvi ne apna sabkuch koh diya... aur toh aur kasam bhi li ki kabhi usse doondh ne ki khoshish na kare...

Tarika: chalo Shreya.

Shreya: haan ayi..

...

...

...

...

Daya: Kriya so gayi?

Shreya: haan.. aap bhi so jao.

They both lay to sleep

...

 _A man: iski toh bohut zyada kimat milega.._

 _Girl: chi! Gin ati hai mhujhe ki maa-papa ne tum jaise aadmi ko mera jeevan saathi chuna_

 _Man: kya karein janemaan._

 _Girl: ek bhar mera hath khol de phir bataungi._

 _Man: jaan CID giri badh mein dikhana.. band kamre mein (winks)_

 _Girl: mhujhe yakeen hai ki koi na koi mhujhe dundhte hue zaroor ayega.._

 _Man: tab tak tu bhik jhuki hogi..._

 _..._

 _A gathering_

 _One man: 10 hazar_

 _Another man: 50 hazar_

 _The man on the counter: 50 hazaar ek... 50 hazaar doh._

 _A girl: ek lakh._

 _Man on the counter: ladkiyan kabse boli lagane lagi... (he looks up to see..)_

 _Girl who was tied: purvi_

 _Purvi: tu kya boli lagaega? Main lagati hoon.._

 _Some goons come to catch her.._

 _Purvi: CID agar hath lagaya toh sabko andar karwa dungi.._

 _All get scared and run... but the man pulls out his gun._

 _Purvi: Siddhart gun neeche karo_

 _But he fires.._

...

Shreya gets up with a jerk screaming: PURVI.

Daya waking up: kya hua...

Hands a glass of water..

Daya: wahi bura sapna?

Shreya nods: hmm

Daya: itne saalon badh yeh sapna phir se kaise?

...

...

PARIS

Priya: Mary see that you wrap up everything I am off to my study room.

Mary: yes madam..

In the Study

Priya: hello everyone.. mhujhe zyada miss toh nahin kiya na? Waise pucho ge nahin ki aaj ka din kaisa gaya? Chalo main hi bata deti hoon so aaj na maine dosas banaye sabko bohut pasand aya.. aur costumers ne itni tareef ki aaplog hote to bohut khush hote (she picks a gun) daro mat kisiko nahin marungi.. woh kya kehte hein na ki old habits die hard... waise yeh asli nahin hai... (she aims at a dart and shoots though there was no sound) dekha aaj bhi nishane par itne saalon ki practice joh hai (raising her artificial collar)... main bhi jalli kabse apne bareme hi bhat kar rahi hoon.. aaplogon se puchha hi nahin... ... ek minute haan.. (picks her laptop goes to yahoo search )... haan CID Mumbai... kuch updates hi nahin hai aaj... waise na Mark se Abhijeet sir... sorry sr. Inspector Abhijeet ka zikr sunke sabki bohut yaad ayi... par kya karoon apse mil bhi nahin sakti... anyways mhuje dairy bi likhna hai.. (she sits down to enter into her dairy the day''s update... then moves in to takes some tablets) daro math apne aap ko koi nuksan nahin pohunchne dungi.. aapllogonki Purvi bohut strong hai par kya kare iske bagair aaj tak nindh kahan naseeb? Good night.. (She takes the tablets and falls asleep on the couch present in that room itself..)

 **SIGNING OUT ANAYAJ...**

 **Next update full of ABHIRIKA MOMENTS..**

 **PLEASE PLEASE DO REVIEW... COZ EACH AND EVERY REVIEW DOES MATTER A LOT...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers... Ashi, RajviFan 123, Candy126, love duo nd purvi, Shweta04, guest, levisha, Sakshi, guest, guest, Ananyaa bhardwaj, guest, A.r, Aftab, Tejal, Arooj, Katherine, deepthi, abhinav, DISHA, guest, A.S Angel,**

 **arushi-nadia, abhirika my love, kunalkk, Tropicallight, Guddi abhirika fan, rupenzelgirl 313, love duo and crazy for abhirika, km-fan, Kamikaze Black...**

 **thank u ... thank u soo much..**

 **sorry if i missed anyone's name**

 **all you questions will be answered slowly within the story for which u will have to keep tuned**

 **Kamikaze Black- hehehe haan kyunki mhujhe Siddhart bilkul bhi nahin pasand...**

 **Ananyaa Baradwaj: there is no problem for me to update regularly but i must have the means and also the time... studies, part time job, music, concerts or late night bands... yet somehow i mange to write since it is my passion so please bear with me..**

 **Ok coming back to the story**

Adi: mumma doodh kahan hai mera?

Tarika: lati hun baby..

Adi: mumma not baby..

Abhijeet coming into the dining room: good morning mere sher.

Adi: good morning papa.. papa apko yad hai na apne mhujhe aaj ke din kya promise kiya tha?

Abhijeet: kya?

Adi: shopping... paris jane ke liye bohut saare chizoon ki zaroorat padegi..

Tarika: par beta Paris akele kaise?

Adi: mumma main baccha nahin raha... aap na ek kaam karo aap bhi mere sath chalo aur roz roz aise pakwan banake khilao (pointing out to variety on the table)

Abhijeet: tumhari mumma tumhare sath jayegi toh mera kya hoga?

Adi: aap choti maa (Shreya) ke hath ka pakwan kao..

Tarika: haan yeh tik hai.. main bhi Paris chalungi...

Abhijeet: Tarika jee aapke jane ke badh Salunke saab mhujhe kaccha chabayenge.

Tarika makes a sad face..

Abhijeet: ek kaam karte hein... hum Paris mein Adi ko settle karke hi ayenge aur jab tak aapke dil ko tasali nahin milti hum wahi rahenge..

Tarika; promise?

Abhijeet: haan baba promise... waise aaj movie ka plan kaisa rahega?

Adi: papa mhujhe baksh doh... main na chote papa ke ghaar jaa raha hoon... aaplog jaye apne movie ke liye..

Tarika: abhijeet aaj bureau nahin jana?

Abhijeet: aaj chute mili hai... Adi ka shopping jo karwana hai...

Tarika: accha choodo, fatafat se breakfast khatam karo phir sab jayenge...

...

...

Adi: mumma wind-cheaters chahiye... wahan tand bohut hogi..

Tarika: haan chalo dhekte hein...

The entire morning passes with shopping..

Abhijeet: Daya ka ghar yahan pass hi hai wahan chalet hein khanna khane..

Tarika: par Daya- Shreya toh bureau mein honge...

Abhijeet: toh?

Tarika; kuch nahin..

Ting-tong

One Lady: are Abhijeet saab andhar aao...

Abhijeet: kaisi ho tai?

Tai: main toh ekdam mast..

Tarika; meri pari kahan hai?

Tai: woh toh Daya saab ke sath khel rahi hai..

Abhijeet: Daya ghar pe hai?

Tai: ho saab, chalo saab – madam main nikalti hoon..

Tarika: haan tik hai..

Shreya coming out from the kitchen...: are Tarika, Bhai.. aaplog..

Tarika: haan.. tum ghar pe?

Shreya: haan koi case report nahin hua than a toh hum ghar jaldi ane ki permission mil gayi.. chalo mu- hath dolo khanna lagati hun..

Tarika: main bhi madat karti hoon...

Daya on seeing Abhijeet enter the room: are boss... aao tum bhi khelo..

Abhijeet: are nahin..

Daya: waise kya plans hai aaj?

Abhijeet: tarika ko movie phir dinner ka..

Daya: accha chalo bhar lounge mein chalet hein... inn dono ko khelne de...

...

...

In Abhirika car..

Abhijeet: Tarika ek bhat puchun?

Tarika: haan puch..

Abhijeet: tum jab bhi Adi ko Daya ya phir Freedy ke ghar rehne ke liye bhejte ho toh tab tum usse miss nahin karti?

Tarika: Abhijeet yahan miss ki bhat nahin hai... mhujhe poora tasali toh hoti hai ki Adi kissi surakshit haton mein hai aur usse humari khami bhi koi mehsoos karne nahin dega..

Abhijeet: ussi tarah woh Mark ke sath bhi bohut safe hoga... accha ek kaam karti hoon tumhari bhath Mark se karwati hunn... yahan 4 baj rahe hein na toh wahan unke lunch break hoga..

...

He parks his car to the side... open his laptop

...

Mark: hello Abhijeet... long time no see?

Abhijeet: hi Mark... so how's work?

Mark: all well.. want some ( Showing him parathas)

Abhijeet: are those aloo parathas?

Mark: wow great guessing... with some yummy ladyfinger vegetable...

Abhijeet: you get all that there..

Mark: yeah... and they are so yummy you must try them out... this Indian Lady here truely has magic in her hands..

Abhijeet: oh.. oh yeah let me introduce you to my wife..

Mark: Tarika

Abhijeet: yes (moving the laptop screen towars Tarika)

Mark with an accent: Namaste Bhabiji.

Tarika; hello...

Abhijeet: mark wanted a small favour from you?

Mark: what favour pal?

Abhijeet: Actually our son got a scholarship to a school in Paris and Tarika is a bit reluctant in him staying in a hostel.

Mark completing his statement: nischint is it? Yah nischint become.. your son means my son... we shall take extreme care of him... he will enjoy his term here... so when is he coming?

Tarika: thank you so much mr. Mark..

Mark: you are offending me by saying Thank u.. Abhijeet and I are good friends though i can't replace Daya..

Tarika: you have reduced my burden but would it be a problem if me and Abhijeet shift in for a week or two?

Mark: no problem at all... infact we will be obliged to have you..

After disconnecting the call

Abhijeet: abh dil ko tasali hogayi.

Tarika: thodi..

Abhijeet: kya Tarika jee aap bhi... chalo chodo humari sham barbad kyun karein?

They settled in the theatre.

Tarika: Abhijeet i hope yeh movie boring boring nahin hai..

Abhijeet: bilkul bhi boring nahin hai.. crime, adventure, thrill, aur thoda romance.

Tarika: not again..

Abhijeet: betho na tarika jee...

...

...

Tarika screaming: aaahhhh

Abhijeet: aap tik ho?

Tarika: kitni darawni hai... mhujhe darr lag raha hai.. (she clutches Abhijeet's hand tight)

...

Abhijeet: Tarika movie tha please rona band karo..

Tarika: par Abhijeet woh kyun mar gaya abh uski patni kya karegi uske bagair..

Abhijeet: Tarika yeh lo.. ansu poncho...

...

...

Outside a resort

Abhijeet: doh minute yahan ruko.

..

Abhijeet: saari arrangements hogayi?

Attendant: yes sir.

Abhijeet: thank u

...

Abhijeet: chalo Tarika..

Tarika: kahan?

Abhijeet: chalo toh sahi..

He leads her to the garden side...

Tarika: wow kitna sundar hai..

Abhijeet: aaj saara jahan laga hai aapki khatirdari karne.. ek minute joothe nikalo aur mehsus karo sabkuch..

He pulls out a chair for her...

Tarika: accha kiya ki iss bhar kissi phool ki jaan nahin li..

Abhijeet: iss bhar halal thodi na hona tha...

They both burst out laughing reminiscing the past...

 **FLASHBACK**

Tarika: abhijeet please aanke kolo.

Abhijeet: ek minute Tarika jee pohunch hi gaye..

After opening her eyes..

Tarika: abhijeet kya hai yeh?

Abhijeet nervously: aapko pasand nahin aya...

Tarika: PASAND? U call this pasand.. kitni saare phoolon ki jaan le li aapne...

Abhijeet: kya?

Tarika: aur nahin toh kya sirf kuch decorations ke liye itne saare phoolon ki kya zaroorat this... not expected from u

Abhijeet: sorry tarika jee... mhujhe pata nahin tha... chalo kahin aur chalte hein...

...

 **PRESENT**

Tarika: aur tum uss din kitne nervous the... par beach pe propose karke mera din bana diya...

Abhijeet: abh batao yeh decoration kaisa hai?

Tarika: simple hai par bohut bohut bohut sundar hai..

They began dining in dim lights hanging all over the garden area with cool breeze blowing from the beach as the garden was facing the beach...

Tarika: abhijeet thank u soo much..

Abhijeet: thank you toh mhujhe tumhe bolna chahiye.. itna pyara pariwar denee.. mere zindagi mein aane ke liye... (taking her hands in his hand) i love u meri zindagi.

Tarika; love you too

Abhijeet getting up from his seat: dance?

Tarika: sure.

 **Hum tere bin ab reh nahi sakte  
Tere bina kya wajood mera (x2)**

(locked her in his arms and slow waltz)

 **Tujhse juda gar ho jaayenge  
Toh khud se hi ho jaayenge judaa**

 **Kyunki tum hi ho  
Ab tum hi ho  
Zindagi ab tum hi ho  
Chain bhi, mera dard bhi  
Meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho**

(twirled her around and made her back facing him and lean a bit)

 **Tera mera rishta hai kaisa  
Ik pal door gawara nahi  
Tere liye har roz hai jeete  
Tujh ko diya mera waqt sabhi  
Koi lamha mera na ho tere bina  
Har saans pe naam tera**

Back to slow dancing while humming the song)

 **Kyunki tum hi ho  
Ab tum hi ho  
Zindagi ab tum hi ho  
Chain bhi, mera dard bhi  
Meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho**

 **Tumhi ho… Tumhi ho…  
Tere liye hi jiya main  
Khud ko jo yun de diya hai  
Teri wafa ne mujhko sambhala  
Saare ghamon ko dil se nikala  
Tere saath mera hai naseeb juda  
Tujhe paake adhoora naa raha hmm..**

(they were so lost in the dance… connecting each word to their life)

 **Kyunki tum hi ho  
Ab tum hi ho  
Zindagi ab tum hi ho..  
Chain bhi, mera dard bhi  
Meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho**

Tarika: Abhijeet chodo abh mhujhe

Abhijeet: nahin chodunga.

Tarika: koi ajayega..

Abhijeet: no chance.. yeh private side hai..

Saying so he locked his lips with her and enjoyed the passionate kiss.

He the lifted her in his arms and walked to the car

...

Abhijeet: abh kahan chale?

Tarika: ice cream..

Abhijeet: chalo...

...

...

Abhijeet: khonsa flavour chahiye?

Tarika: chocolate.

Abhijeet: bhaisaab 2 chocolate..

...

Abhijeet: chalo ice-cream khate beach pe bhi tehel lete hein..

They walking along the sea-shore feeling the gentle breeze dancing all around them bringing in some kind of serenity...

Tarika; thank you so much Abhijeet... aaj ka din sabse best tha..

Abhijeet: aapke hi tha..

Tarika: woh dheko kitne pyare lag rahe hein sath mein (pointing towards an elderly couple sitting on the rocks)

Abhijeet: kuch saalon badh hum bhi waise hi honge.

Tarika smiled..

Suddenly something caught Abhijeet..

A boy: Pari chalo na ghar chalte hein... dheko mama-papa bhi intezar kar rahe hein..

Girl: bhai pehle pakadke toh dhikao...

Boy: pari zidd nahin karte..

Girl: please bhai..

Tears made its way down Abhijeet's eyes...

Abhijeet: Tarika maine kudh aapne haaton se sabh kuch tabah kardiya...

Tarika: abhijeet tumne kuch nahin kiya... chalo udhar bheto..

ABhijeet (after sitting): kya kuch nahin kiya? Usse sabse dur jane ke liye majboor maine hi kiya...

 **FLASHBACK**

Abhijeet: kahan hai woh?

Sachin: sir Nikhil aur Pankaj usse lekar ate hi honge..

Abhijeet: wohi behtar hoga... yakeen nahin aa raha ki usne Siddart ka khoon kardiya.. agar mhujhe apne khabri ka phone nahin ata toh kabhi pata nahin chalta?

Daya: abhijeet shant hojao.. uski koi majburi rahi hogi..

Abhijeet: aisii kaisi majburi ki jaan leni pade.. upar se ACP sir bhi nhin hai...

Just then Nikhil and Pankaj arrive with Purvi..

Abhijeet: aye.. aaphika intezar kar rahe the... toh batane ka khast karenge ki Siddhart ka khoon kyun kiya?

Purvi chose to keep mum infront of the angry man infront of her.

Abhijeet: speak up God dammit... main tumse kuch puch raha hoon

Purvi: mhujhe gussa agaya uspe..

Abhijeet: gussa agaya toh maar daala? How could you? CID officer hone ka matlab pata hai?

Daya: are Shreya... kahan thi tum itne din.. kidnappers se kaisi chooti?

Shreya: sir main wahan se kaise bhi karke nikal gayi..

Daya: shukar hai..

Pankaj: woh Shreya Purvi ne Siddart ka khoon kardiya

Everyone was keenly observing Shreya to see how she reacts to Siddart's death news

But all were shocked to see no emotion on her face at all..

Abhijeet: purvi you are suspended aur kaal subah sabse pehle apni resignation mere desk pe rakho.. hume CID mein aise officers nahin chahiye joh apne gusse pe kaboo na rakpaye aur logon ka khoon kartha phire..

Shreya: sir please pehle sacchai jane ki khosish toh kijye..

Abhijeet: kaisi sacchai? Sab kuch humare aanko ke samne hi toh hai aur kuch eye witness bhi hai.. aur toh aur usne tumahare mangetar ka khoon kardiya..

...

 **PRESENT**

Abhijeet: chali gayi yeh bhi nahin bataya ki Siddath tha kaisa admi aur usne sabki jaan bachane ke liye uspe goli chala di... aur pehle toh Siddart ne uspe goli chala dhi..

Tarika: usne issiliye nahin bataya taki Shreya pe koi musibat na aaye,, taki woh sab baki saari adkiyn badnam na ho...

Abhijeet: dosti ke liye job toh kurban kar diya par hume kyun chood ke chali gayi?

Purvi: chara hi kya tha? Pehle toh job nahin rahi upar se tumne usse saare riste thod diya..

Abhijeet: bohut bura bhai hoon na main..

Tarika: nahin Abhijeet. Halat hi kuch aise the.. aur tumne uske badh usse doondhne ki bhi bohut khoshish ki...

Abhijeet: yahan se delhi jane tak uska pata chal bhi gaya uske badh kuch nahin

Saying this he began weeping while TArika was trying to console him..

 **Though I'm missing you  
(Although I'm missing you)  
I'll find a way to get through  
(I'll find a way to get through)  
Living without you  
'Cause you were my sister, my strength and my pride  
Only God may know why, still I will get by**

Abhijeet: welcome to Cid

Purvi: thank you sir.. aap saab ke umeedon pe khada utarne ki puri khoshish karungi

 **Who would have known that you had to go  
But so suddenly, so fast  
And how could it be, all the sweet memories  
Would be all, all that we'd have left**

Abhijeet: tum kabhi akele nahin ho.. yeh tumhara bhai hai na tumhare sath..

Purvi: aap na world ke best bhai ho...

 **Now that you're gone, everyday I go on  
(I go on)  
But life's just not the same  
(Life's just not the same, baby)  
I'm so empty inside and my tears I can't hide  
But I'll try, I'll try to face the pain**

Purvi: sir please mere peeche math aye...

Abhijeet: Purvi bagna bandh karo..

She finally jumps off the cliff but Daya and Abhijeet catch her and pull her up and remove the bomb from around her.

Abhijeet: jante the tum kyun bhag rahi thi... par humare bare mein tho sochti..

Purvi: aapke bareme sochkar hi bhag rahi thi..

Abhijeet: bilkul paagal ho.. humari jaan toh tummein basti hai..

 **Though I'm missing you  
(Although I'm missing you)  
I'll find a way to get through  
(I'll find a way to get through)  
Living without you  
'Cause you were my sister, my strength and my pride  
Only God may know why, still I will get by**

Purvi swinging on a rope: sir isse pakadna..

She finally manages to pull Abhijeet out of the dungeon

 **Oh, there were so many things  
That we could have shared  
(uh-huh)  
If time was on our side, ooh yeah  
(Time was on our side)  
Now that you're gone, I can still feel you near  
So I'll smile with every tear I cry**

Abhijeet reading one of her letter after she left

 _Apne kabhi bhi mhujhe behen mana hai toh aap Tarika ka hath tamoge aur usse jaldh se jaldh shaddi karoge... meri nazar humesha aaplogon pe rahegi aur jiss din yeh hua toh samaj lo ki duniya ke kissi khone mein hoon wahan bohut khush hongi_

 **Though I'm missing you  
(Although I'm missing you)  
I'll find a way to get through  
(I'll find a way to get through)  
Living without you  
'Cause you were my sister, my strength and my pride  
Only God may know why, still I will get by**

Purvi: yahan itna sanata kyun hai... masti ho jaye thoda..

 **How sweet were the closest of friends  
But I'll wait for the day when I'll see you again  
I'll see you again**

Purvi: sir aapka toh bohut khoon nikal raha hai.. please thode time ke liye aaram toh kijyeb nahin toh main Daya sir ko bulaongi

 **Though I'm missing you  
(Although I'm missing you)  
I'll find a way to get through  
(I'll find a way to get through)  
Living without you  
'Cause you were my sister, my strength and my pride  
Only God may know why, still I will get by**

Abhijeet: purvi bachpana choddo..

Purvi: aapko yeh bachpana lag raha hai toh bachpana hi sahi aap aaram nahin kar rahe ho na issiliye aapko kamre mein bandh kardiya aur haan file ya laptop kuch bhi dundne ki zaroorat nahin hai maine sab kuch hatwa diya hai yahan tak ki aapka phone bhi... abh toh yeh darwaza seedhe khane ke time khulega.. tab tak gud nyt...

 **Though I'm missing you  
(Although I'm missing you)  
I'll find a way to get through  
(I'll find a way to get through)  
Living without you  
'Cause you were my sister, my strength and my pride  
Only God may know why, still I will get by**

 **I'm missing you**

they didn't even realise when time passed..

Tarika: abhijeet chalo ghar chalna hai... Daya ka phone aya tha ki Adi wahin pe so gaya hai..

Abhijeet wiping his tears: haal chalo..

 **SIGNING OUT ANAYAJ...**

 **PLEASE PLEASE DO REVIEW... COZ EACH AND EVERY REVIEW DOES MATTER A LOT...**


	4. Chapter 4

**MANY MORE QUESTIONS TO BE ANSWERED IN THIS CHAPTER...**

 **THANKS A TON TO ALL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS.. LOVE U ALL A LOT.. SORRY I WON'T THANK EACH ONE INDIVIDUALLY..**

 **RAHILA IT IS CID KI KIDNAPPING EPISODE 898**

Ting-tong (the bell has been ringing which irritated the inmates of the house.)

One lady: khon hai? (opened the door) tum yahan kyun aye ho?

Purvi: kya main andar aa sakti hun..

Lady: ajao waise bhi hume yahan tamasha nahin karna..

In the sitting room.

Lady: abh kya lene ayi ho?

Purvi: mhujhe aapse ek request karni thi.

Lady: request! Meri Shreya ki zindaagi barbad kardi tumne... uske mangetar ko maar daal.. aur kya chahiye... Socha tha tum Shreya ki pakki saheli ho aur uske khushiyan kabhi daon pe nahin lagaogi..

Purvi: shreya ki khushi jismein basti hai agar aap uski shaddi usssi se karde toh...

Shreya's mother: kya matlab hai?

Shreya's father coming out: uski bhat ek bhar sun toh lo.

Purvi: aunty Shreya Daya sir se pyar karti hai.

SF: haan pata hai.

SM: kya? Aur apko pata thi..

SF: woh sab tumhe badh main batadunga..

Purvi: main apne bhai i mean Daya sir ke liye Shreya ka hath mangne ayi hun...

SM: tum mangne ayi ho? Tumhe aaj tak kabhi Shreya ki khushiyan bardasht hui hai?

Purvi: yeh aap kya keh rahi ho?

SM: sach hi toh keh rahi hun.. pehle uske shaddi ke khilaf thi aur phir uske mangetar ko hi mar diya. Hum kaise yakeen kare..

Purvi: apko yakeen dilane ke liye kya karoon.

SM: ek kaam kar agar Shreya ki khushiyan tumhe itni hi maine rakhti hai toh uski zindagi se dur chali jao... itna dur ki tumhara saya bhi uspe na pade... tabhi main uski shaddi tumare Daya bhai se karvaongi... warna kya pata iss bhar bhi tum buri nazar dalo..

Purvi: manzur hai par meri bhi ek sart hai ki aap shaddi ke pictures bhejoge aur uske badh bhi like unke zindagi mein kya chal raha hai... sabkuch..

SM: tik hai par tum dhakal nahin dogi..

Purvi: manzur waise bhi job toh chali gayi.. yahan reh kar bhi kya fayda..

...

...

Purvi: bhai meri bhat ek bhar toh sunlo..

Abhijeet: resignation diya?

Purvi: haan

Abhijeet: chali jao yahn se.. uske pehle ki koi tumpe koi case banaye..

...

 **PRESENT**

Somebody disturbs her thoughts...

Mary knocking on the study room door: madam

Priya: coming mary

After coming out of the study locking it behind her..

Priya: yes what's it?

Mary: madam mr. Mark has come to meet you...

Priya: tell him to come in.. by the way where is Peter?

Mary: he is looking after the costumers..

Priya: ok

...

Mark: good day ms. Priya.

Priya: good day officer... how can i help u?

Mark: were you crying?

Priya: no something must have gone in my eyes.

Mark: oh such lame excuses.. u cannot lie to a cop..

Priya: nothing much..

Mark: oh come on u can always share it with your friend..

Priya: its just that my past memories.. anyways forget it.. what were you for?

Mark: i am throwing a Party and the theme is india so i wondered if you could manage the catering..

Priya: sure..

Mark: and u too have to join us..

Priya: when is the Party:

Mark: oops! I am so forgetful... its day after...

Priya: done.. any preferances for the menu?

Mark: no preferances as long as it is the Indian food..

Priya: ok

Mark: thank you so much? Any advance payment?

Priya: no.. full payment later on..

...

...

 **In Mumbai**

Abhijeet: Tarika ho gaya? Hume nikalna hai..

Tarika: bas ho hi gaya..

They hear a vehicle hooting..

Abhijeet: dheko Daya bhi agaya..

Tarika: Adi beta chalo chalna hai..

Adi callin out back from wherever he is: aya mumma

Tarika: Abhijeet do hafte kaise beeth gaye pata hi nahin chala... abh Adi ke bhi jane ka time ho gaya..

Abhijeet: haan.. aur agle 5 saal bhi bohut jaldi bettenge...

Tarika: par Adi ki kami toh mehsus hogi.

Abhijeet: woh toh hai.

In the mean time Adi walks down carrying something in his hand..

Adi: chalo mumma-papa.

Abhijeet: woh kya hai beta hath mein...

Adi turns to show it to them: main apne mumma-papa ki tasveer sath le jara hun..

This brings tears to Tarika's eyes...

Tarika: Abhijeet jana zaroori hai?

Adi: kya mumma aap toh emotional ho gaye... waise bhi aap dono toh aa hi rahe hein agar accha na lage toh wapas chale ayenge... tik hai?

Abhijeet: yeh ki na mere bête wali bhat... chalo abh chalna bhi hai...

OUTSIDE

Daya: kitna time yaar Abhi?

Adi: chachu sab mhujhe see off karne aa rahe hein na?

Daya: haan mere Sher.

Kriya: bhaiya mumma ne na aapkeliye ladoo banaye hein.. (to Shreya) mumma doh na bhaiya ko woh ladoo..

Shreya: ek minute na pari... Bhaiya ko gaddi main bhetne toh doh..

Shreya: yeh le mere champ.. tumhareliye tumhare favourite bhundi ke ladoo aur agar aur chahiye toh chichi ko boldena.. chichi apkeliye parcel karwadegi..

Adi: thank you chichi..

...

The journey continued with all instructing Adi on do's and don'ts in Paris..

Daya: chalo airport pohunch gaye... aaplog andhar jaye saab andar intezar kar rahe hein main gaadi park karwakar ata hun..

Abhijeet: tik hai... par jaldi ana.. 2 gante mein humari fight hai..

Daya: pata hai..

Abhirika and Adi first move in to do all the formalities so that later peacefully they can spend time with all till the boarding is announced.. while the cid team waited in the waiting area after special permission from the airport authorities...

Adi: dadu..

ACP: are mera sher agaya..

Dr. Salunke: yeh toh abh itna bada hogaya hai ki abh hume chodke viddesh chala jaa raha hai..

Adi: nanu aap abh emotional mat hoye aur apne beti ko bhi samjaye ke itna rona sehet ke liye hanikarak hai..

Tarika pulling his ear in a light way: accha bacchu..

Adi: aaah mumma..

Tarika: mumma ki chugle karega..

Adi: nahin

All laugh at this sight... all shower him with lots of love and blessings... finally the boarding announcement is made..

 **SIGNING OUT ANAYAJ...**

 **PLEASE PLEASE DO REVIEW... COZ EACH AND EVERY REVIEW DOES MATTER A LOT...**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so very sorry I know I made you all wait for such a long time for this story almost a year and I know you all must be very angry with me.. but it is not my life turned upside down during this year.. wont waste your time let us head straight to the story.**

The plane landed into the Paris runway.

Airhostess: passengers note we have arrived our destination. Wishing you all a happy time here.

Abhirika collected their respective luggages…

Tarika: abhi Markne apna addres diya taki hum uske ghar jaye?

Abhijeet: usne kaha ki who khud hume lene ayega.

Tarika: accha tik hai.

Adi: papa yahan kitni tand hai.

Abhijeet: beta yahan ka mausam aise hi hota hai. Iski adat dhallo abh.. chalo abh bahar chalte hein Mark uncle humara intezar kar rahe honge.

The Srivastava family reaches the entrance of the airport and tries locating Mark.

Abhijeet: yeh Mark kahan hai?

Adi spots something: papa woh aadmi apke naam ka placard leke khada hai.

Abhijeet: are haan

Abhijeet approaches a man who was standing with a placard which showed "Abhijeet Srivastava and Family".

Abhijeet: excuse me.

Man: sir Abhijeet?

Abhijeet: yes that's me.

Man: oh hello sir I am Shimon. Sir Mark sent me here to receive you and your famiy and he said sorry he couldn't make it due to a case.

Abhijeet: no problem.

Shimon: sir where are your bags?

Shimon helps them with their luggage and they all head towards Mark's house

..

…

Another part in Paris.

Priya: mary inspector mark ordered for extra lunch today. Is that packed?

Mary: almost packed…

Priya: ok after it is done tell Peter to deliver it.

Mary: sure… Madam what about tomorrow's party at sir. Mark's place.

Priya: hmmm. Preparations are all done.. hired some waiters to help us out… I am going to my study room now. If you need anything call out.

Mary: ok

Mary POV: madam is very nice but is always sad.i wonder why? She doesn't even share her pain..i really pray that Jesus sends somebody who can lighten her.

…

…  
Mark's house.

Natasha(mark's wife): welcome.. I am so sorry I couldn't make it to the airport.

Tarika: no need to be so formal.

Natasha: you guys go freshn up. Room is the third one to the left and you little fellow come I shall show you your room and since it is lunch time.. ill serve youll.

Abhijeet: tyhank you so much.

..

In the room

Abhijeet: tarika jee kaisa hai Paris?

Tarika: bohut chalo na Eiffel tower dhekne chalte hein.

Abhijeet: kya Tarika jee abhi toh aye hein.

Tarika (making puppy eyes): please

Abhijeet: aapko mhujhe manana bohut acche se ata hai.. tik hai chalte hein par pehle main Daya ko phone karke batata hun ki hum pohunch gaye.

Tarika: tabtak main fresh hoke ati hun.

Abhijeet: hmm

Abhijeet calls Daya and after 4-5 rings the call gets answered.

Daya: haan Boss pohunch gaye.

Abhijeet: pohunch gaye

Daya: kaisa hai sab wahan?

Abhijeet: bohut accha.

After talking for sometime Abhijeet cuts the call to find his Tarika combing her hair. He moves behind her and stares at her lovingly.

Tarika: kya dhekh rahe ho Abhi?

Abhijeet: Dhekh raha hun ki meri biwi bilkul bhi nahin badly jaise pehli bhar dhekha tha aaj bhi bilkul waisi hi hi. Mera flirt karna kab pyar main badal gaya aur kab shaddi hogayi pata hi nahin chala.

Tarika: yeh sab Purvi ke wajah se hua par kismet ka khel dheko aaj humari khushiyon mein wahi nahin shamil.

Abhijeet (tears coming down his eyes): sab meri hi wajah se hua.

Tarika: Abhijeet please apne aap ko dosh dena bandh karo hum koshish kar rahe hein usse dundne ki. Agar Bagwan ne chaha who hume bohut jaldi miljaye gi..

Abhijeet: yahi disadvantage hai CID officer honeka apna naam aur nishan itni asani sai mitadiya.. usse dundh bhi nahin paa rahe hein.

Tarika: bahar chalo abhi.. main Adi ko dhekke aa rahi hun.

….

…

Study room

Priya: aaj aisa kyun lag raha hai ki aap mein se koi mere aas paas hi hai? Kuch apnasa aisas hai.. khushi aur bechaini dono sath mein. Ek kaam karti hun shopping chali jata hun. Dyan bhi batak jayega.

….

….

Adi: mumma jaldi dheko Natasha auntyne kya kya banaya umareliye?

Tarika looking at the dishes: wow did you cook all this?

Natasha: no, it is ordered from Priya.

Tarika: priya?

Natasha: she owns an Indian restaurant here in Paris… by the way where is Abhijeet.

Tarika: he is coming.. we were planning to go to see the Eiffel tower.

Natasha: that's a brilliant could go shopping there too.

Abhijeet joins them and they begin eating.

Tarika: we must meet this priya she does cook amazing food.

Abhijeet: yeh daal mein tadka waisa hi hai jaisa tum lagati thi tarika.

Tarika: haan bilkul wahi taste.

Natasha: you will get to meet her tomorrow when she comes here for the party.

Tarika: party?

Natasha: I am sure Mark must have forgotten to inform you guys. Well we are having an indian themed party tomorrow.

Adi: matlab sab angrez humare tarah kapde pehnenge.

Abhijet laughs: haan.

After lunch they leave to see the Eiffel tower..

..

….

They enjoy clicking pictures, taking a tour to the top of the tower.

Tarika: chalo Abhi thoda shopping karte hein. Sabkeliye gifts bhi le jana hai.

Adi: haan chalo papa.

Abhijeet: maine kab mana kiya? Chalo.

…

In a shop.

Adi: wow papa yeh mini Eiffel tower kitni khoosurat hai.. yeh lelo na please.

…

Priya: oh God I completely forgot I need to buy an Indian outfit for tomorrow. Kahan jaon? Haan Indian world chalti hun

…..

Priya: hi I want an indian saree..

Salesgirl: this way ma'am

Priya searches a saree that appeals to her.

..

Tarika stopping a passerby: excuse me can u tell me where I can buy Indian clothes here?

Passerby: there (pointing to a direction) Indian world.

Tarika: thank you. (to Abhijeet) chalo.

…

Priya was walking to the counter with a saree while Abhirika and Adi were walking into the shop. They were both almost face to face but at a distance within the same shop…..

…..

…

….

…

 **Will they meet? Or will destiny tear them apart again?**

 **A very big sorry to keep youll waiting for so so so so long… but I will try my best to give quick updates..**

 **A very big thank you for such a good resonse.. I am glad you people are liking my story…**

 **Pls do review and thank for the million smiles ull bring to my face with your precious reviews… do drop in your reviews..**

…

 **Lots of love and a big sorry from Anayaj.**


	6. Chapter 6

… **I told you all I won't keep u'll waiting long so here I am with the next update**

Priya was walking to the counter with a saree while Abhirika and Adi were walking into the shop. They were both almost face to face but at a distance within the same shop…..

…..

…

They seemed to be walking towards each other unaware of each other's presence…

Just then…

A Lady: oh hi ms. Priya.

Priya turned to see who called out to her.. and in that nick of time Abhirika and Adi overtook her.

Priya: hi mrs. Martha. How are you

On the other hand Abhijeet turned: mhujhe aisa kyun laga ki koi apna sa mhujhe bula raha hai.

Adi: papa apka vehem hoga, chalo jaldi.

….

…

Mark: was busy welcoming everyone for the party.

Natasha: mark where is Priya she hasn't arrived with the Catering as yet?

Mark: chill! You attend to the guests. I'll call up and find out what's taking her so long

..

Mark: hi Priya

Priya: hi Mark

Mark: where the hell are you dear?

Priya: I almost reached don't worry.

Mark: hurry up.

Priya: yup sure.

..

Priya was instructing the caterers.

Mark and Natasha coming to her

Mark: you look stunning.

Priya: thank you. (purvi was dressed in a black and gold saree)

Mark: oh by the way come I want to introduce you to my Indian friend.

Priya: just a minute.

Natasha: come on you can carry on with this later..

Priya: ok coming.

They were walking towards Abhirika who were talking to other guests.

A waiter comes running towards Priya

Waiter: ma'am there is a small problem.

Priya: sorry Mark. I will have to attend to this.

..

..

After that Priya got busy in serving the guests.

Priya: Maria, you take care of the remaining. I am leaving.

Maria: ok madam.

…

Mark: Maria where is Priya?

Maria: sir she left for home.

Just then Abhijeet comes there: mark where is that girl you praised so much

Mark: I came searching for her.. and Maria tells me she already left.

Abhijeet: her family must be waiting for her.

Mark: she has no family here.

Abhijeet: oh! Maria you look upset.

Maria: sir what can I say? I so desperartely wish madam gets her family that can get her out of the dark.

Mark: what dark?

Maria: madam has created world of her own in her and she doesn't share her feelings with anyone.

Abhijeet: doesn't she have her family/

Maria: she has a family back in India but nobody knows ho they are? Where do they live? Nothing at all.

Maria: sir u'll please go enjoy the party.

Mark: I shall take you to meet her tomorrow.

..

..

Next day Abhirika get busy in settling Adi in his new school..

..

..

A week passes by but they meet not once.

Either Mark was busy or Priya wasn't in her restaurant.

…

Abhijeet after disconnecting the call.

Tarika: kya bola ACP sirne?

Abhijeet: sir keh rahe the ki ek important case aya hai. Aur hume turant India bulaya hai.

Tarika: tum jao main yahin rukungi.

Abhijeet: jaan Salunke saab akele manage nahin kar paa rahe hein aur main tumhare bagair kaise reh sakta hun?

Tarika: par humara beta yahan akele ho jayega.

Abhijeet: samaj sakta hun par usse yahan abhi 4 saal akele rehna hai.

Tarika: tum ACP sir se bhat karlo na please.

Abhijeet: maine ACP sir se bhat karne ki khoshish ki par usne kaha ki hum ate jate reh sakte hein par abhi deshko humari zaroorat hai.

Tarika: accha tik hai.

….

Abhijeet: mark I will have to leave for India today.

Mark: so soon?

Abhijeet: yeah buddy,our Job is calling us and can't ignore it.

Mark: I understand… when is your flight?

Abhijeet: today evening.

..

Like every child Adi had to be persuaded a lot with a promise that they will constantly come to visit him and also told him to keep in touch with him through skype…

….

Time flies by.

Tarika: hi. Kaise hai mera baccha?

Adi: mumma tik hun?

Tarika: yeh kya noodles ka rahe ho aap?

Adi: haan mumma, bohut tasty hai.

Tarika: par aapko toh noodles kabhi pasand nahin thi

Adi: yeh Priya didine banaya hai.

Abhijeet coming into view: hi champ.

Adi: hi dad

Abhijeet: yeh kiska ghar hai?

Adi: yeh Priya didi ka ghar hai.

Tarika: aap wahan kya kar rahe ho?

Adi: Natasha aunty apne mayke chali gayi aur Mark uncle kaam ke wajah se bohut busy hai toh Priya didi ne kaha ki who mera dyan rakegi aur pata hai papa who khana bilkuo mumma ki tarah banati hai. Ek minute main aapko unka ghar dhikata hun.

Tarika:haan dhikao.

Adi: pehle yeh toh mera kamra hai.

Abhijeet: tum targetbohut accha marthe ho. Seeing the targets in his room.

Adi: yeh maine nahin maara yeh toh Priya didi ne maara. Aapko pata hai papa who ek bhi Target miss nahin karti hai. Maine innko kitni bhar kaha ki unhe police mein hona chahiye tha.

Adi still walking around the house. Yeh Didi ka kitchen hai. Aur abhi Mandir bhi dhikata hun.

Tarika: mandir bhi hai ghar mein?

Adi: haan Khannajee ka chotasa mandir hai.

Showing them the small prayer place present in the room.

Adi: aur yeh hai didi ka kamra par woh khabhi bhi iss kamre mein nahin ati hai.

Tarika: kyun?

Adi: pata nahin par 9 bajte hi who apne study room mein chali jati hai aur seedhe subha bahar nikalti hai. Aur papa aaj tak maine unka study room nahin dheka. Maria aunty kehti hai ki udhar janne ki permission kisiko bhi nahin hai.

Abhijeet: toh pura ghar ka inspection karwadiya. Abh apne school ke bare mein batao..

Adi: are haan who toh bhul hi gaya main.. Pata hai maine bohut saare naye dost banaye.. mhujhe yeh school bohut pasand hai… (he talks for quite a long time)

Tarika: chalo baby abh so jao.. rath bohut hogayi hai wahan.

…

..

Priya: oh God isse toh bukar hogaya hai. Maria please get me some cold water and a cloth fast.

Maria: sure.

Priya: iska bukar uttarne ka naam hi nahin le raha hai aur uparse Mark ka bhi phone nahin lag raha hai..

Priya : thank you so much doctor for coming on such a short notice.

Doctor checking Adi: he has got a cold due to the weather change.. the sudden snowfall has affected his health. Here is the prescription and give him light food.

Priya: thank you doctor.

..

Priya: Maria please look after him and keep trying to call his parents, I'll go and get these medicines.

…

….

Maria: hello. Am I speaking to Aditya's parents?

Tarika: yes this is his mother.

Maria: this is Maria speaking actually your son in suffering from fever.

Tarika: 0h God. (panicking) do you know to make kaada?

Maria? What is kaada?

Tarika: please give the call to Priya

Maria: madam has gone to get medicines.

Abhijeet coming to Tarika

Abhijeet: tarika tumne suna paris mein mausam kharab hai.

Tarika: abhi Adi ko bukhar hai. Please meri flight book karo.

Maria: madam please don't worry. Priya madam has given him some herbal medicine and now his temperature has come down to some extent also.

Tarika: I'll come there as soon as I can make it.

…

..

Abhijeet:tarikajee mausam ke wajah se saare flights cancel hogaye hein.

Tarika: oh my God abh kya karein.

….

….

Adi: hi papa. Mumma kahan hai?

Abhijeet: mumma apki chinta ke maare pura din bina kaye beti hui hai bagwanke samne. Ek minute detihun.

Abhijeet: tarika Adi ka phone

Tarika: usse kaho skype on karo.

..

Adi through video calling: hi mumma

Tarika: bukhar kaisa hai abh?

Adi: gaya bukhar. didi ne kadda banake diya.. abh accha lagraha hai.

Priya from someother part of the house: adi mumma se badh mein bath karna pehle soup piyo.

Abhijeet: yeh khon hai?

Adi: didi

Tarika: kahan hai?

Adi: who kitchen mein kaam kar rahi hai

Tarika: accha baby badh mein bhat karna pehle jaldise soup piyo.

.. after disconnecting the call

Abhijeet: aisa kyun laga ki awaz bohut jaani pehchani sit hi.

Tarika: mhujhe toh awaz clear hi nahin aarahi thi..

…..

 **A very big big thanks toall my precious reviewers Ayushi, Guest, love duo and purvi, aditi, Ashi, Sree, shb, kav fan,** **Guest** **,** **Ananyaa Bhardwaj** **,** **Aayushi** **,** **Guest, Shubham Jain** **,** **Priya770** **,** **Duo's girl MAHI** **,** **Ayesha** **,** **KamiKaze Black** **.**

 **Sorry if I missed anyone and silent readers please do review**

 **Do drop in your reviews..**

…

 **Lots of love and a big sorry from Anayaj.**


	7. Chapter 7

..

Waqt na toh tumhareliye rukti hai, na hi mereliye.. wohtoh bas chalta hi ja raha hai.

..

Priya: Adi jaldi chalo tumhara results lene jana hai aaj.

Adi: abhi aya…

Adi: are par mere sath chalega khon.. india mein toh mumma-papa chalte hein aur yahan par Mark uncle bhi nahin hai.

Priya: main chal rahi hun. Mummy-papa nahin hai toh kya hua tumhari didi toh yahin hai.

Adi hugging her: I love you didi.

Priya: I love you to my baccha… yeh lo dahi- shakar kha loh.

Adi: aap na bilkul mumma ki yaadh dilate hai.

Priya: accha.. by the way kaal aapke Mark uncle aa rahe hein..

Adi: par mhujhe aaphike sath rehna hai..

Priya: who badh mein dhekte hein. Abh chalo jaldi gaddi mein beth jao..

Adi: ok.

….

….

Adi's teacher: I must say ms. Priya, Adi is a very intelligent boy.. he has topped in detective sciences and and come second in the entire school..

Priya: than you so much ma'am.

Adi after coming out of the class: thank u didi apne meri detective science mein bohot madad ki aur aaphike wajah se main top kar paya..

Priya: mere baccha bohut smart hai issiliye top karpaya

Adi: didi aap detective sciences mein itni acchi ho toh police kyun nahin join kiya?

Priya: bas nahin kiya..

…

As they were travelling back home.

Priya: toh bolo aaj kya treat chahiye?

Adi sees something: didi ek minute gaadi roko.

Priya (stopping the car to the side): kya hua?

Adi: woh (pointing out to something)

Priya: music school.

Adi: haan, mere class mein ek ladka hai woh bohut accha guitar bajata hai.. mhujhe bhi sikna hai.

Priya: accha chalo toh.

..

Hi I would like to inquire about the guitar crash courses available here.

Receptionist: sure ma'am.. we have 6 months, 1 year and 2 years crash course available here.

Priya: how about the 2 years crash course.

Receptionist (forwarding a leaflet): here are the details..

Priya was going through the details and adi too was reading through.

Adi: yeh toh bohut mehenga hai.

Priya: tu udhar fees math dhek bas bata de tujhe pasand hai na.

Adi: rehne doh didi.

Priya: chup-chap idhar beth.

Priya: can I have an admission form.

Receptionist: one minute.

Priya filling the form.

Priya: adi papa ka naam batade… yahan likhna hai..baki sabkuch likh diya.

Adi: didi rehne doh na.

Priya: fees teri didi de rahi hai tu nahin toh tu kyun itna tension le raha hai.. aur mera idhar hai hi khon?

Adi: I love you didi.

Priya: papa ka naam bata de.

Adi: likho A… B…. H… I…. J… E…E… T and surname S…R…I… V…A…S…T…A…V…A.

Adi: Abhijeet Srivastava

The pen from Priya's hand slips.. she picks up the pen and quickly signs

Priya then submits the form at the receptionist and pays advance and leaves.

Adi POV: didi ko achanak kya hua?

Adi comes out and sees that the car is still present there. And he goes to sit in it.

Adi: didi kya hua?

Priya without saying a word starts the car and drives off to home.

As Priya runs inside her house.

Adi: Didi please batao na kya hua hai..

Priya shuts herself in her study room. And goes to her favourite spot and pours all her emotions there.. tears start to well up in her eyes.

Priya: main humesha sochti rehti thi ki Adi ke sath mera kya rishta hai. Kyun who apna sa lagta hai.. Adi Abhijeet sir ka beta hai. (talking to the big portrait of cid tem present) sir woh bilkul aap pe gaya hai.. smart.. itne saalon badh main keh sakti hun mera aapna koi mere pass hai.. kuch saalon ke liye hi sahi.. humara toh jaisa connection hi toot gaya. Abh Adi aya hai.. main bohut khush hun.. and I promise Adi ke liye jitna karsakti hun who karungi..

Priya: abh toh jaise aaplogonse bichadne ka dard hi kaam ho gaya.. pehle pehle toh bout roya karti thi main. Phir aapne aapko sambhalna pada.. nahin toh iss anjaan sheher main kaise survive kar pati?

Mean while outside the study room Adi kept knocking at the door.. priya was in a world of her own hence she couldn't hear the taps on the door.

Maria coming there: Adi, what happened?

Adi: I don't know maria aunty.. didi got upset all of a sudden and …

Maria: its ok son, ur didi will be alright soon.. she must be missing her family.. go you go and play…..

….

….

Tarika: kaisa hai mera baby? Kya hua mood off hai?

Adi: main tik hun mumma. Par pata nahin didi ko kya hua subha se aapne aapko study room mein bandh kar raka hai..

Tarika: toh tumne knock nahinkiya?

Adi: bohut try kiya.. Maria aunty keh rahi thi kijab who tik ho jayegi.. aapne aap bahar ajayegi.

Tarika: ok,you cheer upnow.

Abhijeet coming into the scene.

Abhijeet: kaisa hai mera champ?

Adi: main tik hun papa.

Abhijeet: aur results?

Adi: bohut accha.. detective sciences main top kiya aur poore school mein second place.

Tarika: wow,mera smart baccha.

Abhijeet: akhir beta kiska hai?

Tarika: mera (jokingly)

Adi: didi nedetective sciences ki padai mein bohut madad ki.. aur mhujhe music school mein bhi admissions dilwaya.

Tarika: are teri didi tujpe kuch zyada karcha nahin kar rahi hai?

Adi: wohi toh mumma.. phir kehti hai ki mhujpe nahin karchegi toh aur kispe karegi?

Abhijeet: ek kaam karti hun, agle mahin Daya wahan jaa raha hai toh uske haaton paise bijwa deta hun.

Adi (in excitement): wow chachu yahan aa rahe hein?

Abhijeet: haan tumhate chachu,chachi aur princess bhi..

Adi: kab?

Abhijeet: agle mahine.. aur waise bhi kaal tum phir se Mark uncle ke ghar shift ho rahe ho.

Adi: dada mhujhe yahin rehna hai.. Mark uncle ke ghar nahin jaana.

Tarika: par baby hum toh unhe jante bhi nahin.. na jaan, na pehchan,bas hum tumhare mehman.

Adi: bas itni si bath hai. Main batata hun didi ke baare mein.. pehli bhat woh meri didi hai.. aunty nahin bol sakta unhe old feel nahin karana chahta. Dusri who India se hai. Aur sabse important.. woh ditto mumma ki tarah hai..

Abhijeet: par beta.

Adi: please dada.

Abhijeet: accha tik hai main Mark se bhat karunga. Aur badmein tumhare Chachu bhi akar unse millenge taki humari bhi tasali ho jaye.

Adi: thank you.. thank you so much.

Abhirika: love u beta.

Adi: love you too mumma-dada… good night

Saying so he cuts the call.

IN MUMBAI INDIA

Tarika: abh kya karein? Woh toh zidd pakadke beth gaya ki usse uske Priya didi ke hi sath rehna hai.

Abhijeet: main iss baremein Daya se bhat karunga.. woh Paris jaa hi raha hai na toh who tasali karke ayega.

Tarika: accha tik hai.. waise bhi daya- Shreya aaj dinner pe aa rahe hein ghar.

Abhijeet: ACP sir ne aaj humein jaldi bhejkar accha kiya.. nahintoh roz Adi se bureau mein hi bhat karna padta hai..

Tarika: hmm… main dinner ki tayari karne jaa rahi hun.

Abhijeet: main kuch madat karun?

Tarika:no please aap mere kitchen se dur hi rahiye..

Abhijeet: are Tarika jee.

….

….

Ting – tong

Tarika: Abhi darwaza kholo, lagta hai Daya aya hai.

Abhijeet opening the door: agaye?

Daya: nahin boss humara bhooth yahan kada hai.

Abhijeet: hein?

Daya: kaisa sawal tha yeh?

Abhjeet: are tum dono toh agaye par meri chotisi gudiya kidhar hai?

Shreya: bhai who apne nana-nani ke ghar gayi..

Abhijeet: are yeh kya bhat hui?

Daya: boss tumhare ghar mein mehman ko darwaze pe kade kade sawal puchne ka riwaz hai kya?

Shreya: daya kya aap bhi/

Abhijeet: tumkabse mehman ban gaye.

Daya: are haan,toh main andhar chalta hun,tum yahin khade raho.

Walking towards the sitting area

Abhijeet: waise tumne nahin bataya meri gudiya kyun nahin ayi.

Shreya: woh yahan Adi ko miss kar rahi hai.. toh rone lagi issiliye usse mummy-papa ke ghar bhej diya… waise tarika hai kahan?

Abhijeet: woh kitchen mein hai.

Shreya: aap dono batein kijye main kitchen chali.

Daya: tik hai.

Abhijeet: daya waise tujhse kuch bath karni hai.

Daya: serious hai?

Abhijeet: thod serious.

Daya: kya bhat hai?

Abhijeet: woh kya hai na Adi zidd pakade beth gaya ki woh uske Priya didi ke ghar rehna chata hai Paris mein. Par hum toh usse jante hi nahin hai.

Daya: yeh Priya khon hai?

Abhijeet: ek Indian lady joh bohut saalonse paris mein rehti hai.

Daya: oki, main dhek lunga.

…

Tarika: agayi tum.

Shreya: haan.

Tarika: aur meri gudiya.

Shreya: nana-nani ke ghar

Tarika: accha tik hai.

Shreya: main kuch madad karoon?

Tarika: lag bhag hogaya.

Shreya: pehle kya din the sab sath mein bhetke enjoy kiya karthe the..

Tarika: haan,abh toh jaise sirf humhi log.

Shreya: CID ki jaan joh chali gayi.

Tarika: I miss her.

Shreya: sabh meri wajah se.

Tarika: wahan abhijeet apne aap ko blame kar raha hai aur yahan tum.

Shreya: kya karoon.

Tarika: hum toh usse doond hi nikalenge… sirf bagwan sath deh toh.

Shreya: bagwan ekishara deh ki woh hai kahan?\

Tarika: woh sab choddo aur yeh sab table pe lagao.

…..

…

…..

 **A very big big thanks to all my precious reviewers SGJ,Guest, Enamored-Lioness,Guddi-Abhirika fan,Guest, Aayushi, KamiKaze Black, Ananyaa Bhardwaj,Candy 126, Ashi, luv duo ND purvi,Priya770, rajvi Fan 123, savhi,chocolate** **.**

 **Can I make a request….**

 **Please don't keep saying plz update soon, it makes me feel bad that I can't do it due to my various work and study commitments**

 **Sorry if I missed anyone and silent readers please do review**

 **Do drop in your reviews..**

…

 **Lots of love and a big sorry from Anayaj.**


	8. Chapter 8

…..

…

Mary: good morning Madam

Priya (a bit droopy): good morning Mary

Mary: are you ok?

Priya: yeah..

Mary: you look sick though.

Priya: I am alright.. I need to get Adi's breakfast ready, he needs to leave for school.

Mary: shall I wake up Adi?

Priya: yeah please.

….

Adi: good morning didi

Priya: good morning baccha

Adi: didi kaal kya hua?

Priya: kuch nahin.. sirf kuch purani baatein yaad agaye the.

Adi: didi aap apne pariwar ke pass wapas kyun nahin jati

Priya: batein chodo jaldi se breakfast karo aur school ke liye bus ati hihogi.

…

…

Priya: mary please get me a disperin.

Mary: madam why don't you take some rest…..

…..

Adi: hi I am back. (looking around) where is didi?

Mary: your didi is resting in her room.

Adi: oki thanks.

Adi goes to check in the room and finds Priya sleeping.

Adi: didi toh so rahi hai.. koi bhat nahin main mumma-papa se bhat karne jaounga

….

….

Adi: hi mumma

Tarika:hi bacche

Adi: aap lab mein ho?

Tarika: haan

Adi: aur Papa

Tarika: ek minute hold karo mein bureau mein jaongi.

….

Tarika entering the bureau: dheko khon saab se bhat karna chah raha hai?

Freedy: are humara Adi beta…

Adi greets everybody and talks to his heart's content

…..

…..

Adi self talk: are kaal chachu aa rahe hein aur main didi ko batana bhul gaya. Koi bhat nahin unhe kaal hi surprise de dunga.

Priya calling out: Adi

Adi: haan didi

Priya: tumhe mall chalna hai mere sath?

Adi excitedly: yes,

…

Priya: so kya karidna hai aapko.

Adi: kuch nai

Priya: are mere sath aye ho toh kuch toh karidna padega.

Adi: are haan music classes ke liye sir ne ek book lane ko bola so book store pehle.

Priya: chalo toh.

…

Priya: Adi jaldise doondo konsa book hai aur counter pe lao.

Priya was waiting for Adi at the counter and gets a shock when Adi appears out with a fat book in his hand.

Priya: beta yeh tumhara music book hai?

Adi: nahin didi yeh toh ek bohut interesting crime investigation book hai.. mhujhe chahiye please

Priya: accha lelo par music book kidhar hai?

Adi: ishar (showing another book in his hand)

Priya showing both the books at the counter: how much?

The person at the counter: 25 euros madame

Priya: do you accept card

At the counter: yes.

Priya does the payment and moves out

Adi: thanks didi

Priya: apne didi ko bhi koi thanks bolta hai… chalo abh baki ki bhi shopping karni hai.

…

Adi: didi bohut thak gaya hun. Kahin bhetthe hein thodi der ke liye.

Priya: accha ek kaam karo tum jake gaddi mein bhetomain bas 5 minute mein ati hun.

Adi: tik hai.

…..

Settling in the car Purvi gave Adi something.

Adi: itna bada! yeh kya hai?

Priya: khud hi dheklo

Adi: abhi?

Priya: nahin ghar jake khol lena.

…

Adi: thanku thank uso much didi… I loved it mera apna Guitar.

Priya: abhi joh seekha woh bajake dikao

Adi: sure.

Adi: (singing and playing) **Doe, a deer, a female deer**

 **Ray, a drop of golden sun**

 **Me, a name, I call myself**

 **Far, a long, long way to run**

 **Sew, a needle pulling thread**

 **La, a note to follow So**

 **Tea, a drink with jam and bread**

 **That will lead us back to Do, oh, oh, oh**

 **[WITH CHILDREN] Doe, a deer, a female deer**

 **Ray, a drop of golden sun**

 **Me, a name, I call myself**

 **Far, a long, long way to run**

 **Sew, a needle pulling thread**

 **La, a note to follow So**

 **Tea, a drink with jam and bread**

 **That will lead us back to Do**

 **Do, Re, Mi, Fa, So, La, Ti, Do- So- Do**

Priya clapping: wow mera baccha kitna accha bajata aur gata bhi hai.

Adi: main mumma-papa ko sunake ata hun.

Priya: jao… par jaldi Khanna khanne bhi ajao.

Adi: tik hai.

…..

…

IN MUMBAI

Abhijit: Tarika jaldi chalo Daya-Shreya ko airport bhi chodne jana hai

Tarika: haan, aur tumne Dayake account mein Paise transfer kiye?

Abhijit: haan kardiya maine.

….

Daya: kya boss itni takleef lene ki kya zarurat thi.

Abhijit: abet u kabse itna formal ho gaya.

Daya: woh bhi hai, toh chalo driver airport chale.

Shreya: Daya kya aap bhi.

Kriya: bade papa kaal main bhaiya se milungi.. yay!

Abhijeet: toh meri gudiya bohut excited hai.

Kriya: yesh

Daya: boss, waise tumne kuch zyada paise trabsfer nahin kiye?

Abhijeet: zyada kahan? Aaj uss mahashay ne guitar kharida hai udhar.. pata nahin apne didi ka kharcha kitna badaya hoga.

Shreya: waise woh didi uski joh bhi hai uspe itna kyun paisa kharch kar rahi hai?

Tarika: wahi toh nahin pata.. kabhi- kabhi toh aisa lagta hai ki woh uski maa hai main nahin.

Daya: toh Tarika tumhari toh position khatre mein hai.

Tarika: not so funny Daya

Abhijeet intervening their talks: chalo utro airport pohunch gaye. Main parking karke ata hun.

Daya: jaldi aao boss.

Abhijeet: haan

…..

…..

Abhijeet: bye, pohunchte hi phone karlena.

Daya: tik hai

Tarika: Shreya please Adi ko woh dibba yaad se de dena aur usse samjana ki aise faltu ke kharche na kare.

Shreya: taru relax (sharing a hug) I am gonna miss you.

….

…

Coming out at Paris Airport..

Daya: 10 ghante bhete bhete pura sharir akad gaya.

Shreya: Daya Kriya ko mhujhe de doh main utaungi usse thodi der.

Daya: nahin who utt jayegin aur waise bhi usski maa se bohut zyada halki hai.

Shreya: what do you mean to say main bhari hun?

Daya: haan thoda sa.

Shreya: toh uttathe kyun ho?(with a pot)

Daya: Shreya please abhi naraz math hona aur taxi rukwao.. dhup bohut hai yahan.

….

….

Shreya: are you sure yehi ghar hai?

Daya: haan

Meanwhile Kriya also wakes up.

Kriya: papa hum kahan hai?

Daya: apke bhaiya ke pass.

Shreya: yeh toh hotel hai.

Daya: haan who Priya joh bhi hai woh hotel hi toh chalati hai.

Shreya: oh haan main toh bhul gayi.

Daya: chalo usse puchte hein

Kriya: papa bhaiya kahan hai?

Daya: ek minute na princess.

..

Daya: excuse me?

Peter: yes sir how can I help you.

Daya: does Adi stay here?

Peter: there he is (pointing to the direction opposite of the road.)

They see Adi coming along with Mary with a guitar on his shoulders.

Shreya whispering to Daya: wahi hogi Adi ki didi

Daya: hmm

Adi sees Daya, Shreya nd Kriya and excitedly: Chachu, chachi.

He comes running and hugs them

Kriya: bhaiya,bohut mish kiya kliya ne apko.

Adi: maine bhi.

Shreya to Mary: hi main Adi ki chachi

Main: hein, excuse me what did you just say?

Adi: Chachi usse Hindi nahin ati.

Daya: par tu toh kehra tha ki yeh indian hai.

Adi: not here,didi andhar hai… Ajao jaldi didi se milwata hun.

Shreya: chalo.

Adi entering in the house: didi didi

Priya from some corner of the house: Adi main yahan hun.. go Freshn up.

Shreya(kind of realization striking her) yeh toh Purviki awaz hai.

Adi: didi someone is here to meet you

Priya: Adi k minute baccha.. joh bhi aya unhe bitao.

Adi: come sit.

Priya coming out from where she was: who is it

She hadn't seen their faces and was wiping her hands

Priya: I am sorry I had to keep you waiting

Daya and Shreya see her face as soon as she came out and stood up frozen to their place

Priya also raised her head to see her guests.

Words failed to come out of their mouths.. they sood rooted to the ground unable to move. Tears made way down their eyes.. Adi was observing them

Adi: Chachu-chachi, didi

Adi: kya hua? Aap log kuch bol kyun nahin rahe hein?

Shreya goes forward and hugs Priya but Priya doesn't react anything to it

Shreya touching Priya: Purvi

Purvi stood numb

Shreya: Purvi kuch toh bolo

Adi: Chachi yeh Priya didi hai Purvi nahin.

Daya: Adi Kriya ko andhar le jao.

Daya goes forward towards Purvi.

Shreya: daya isse bolo na ki kuch bole please

Daya: bath nahin karegi apne bhai se? pata hai tujhe kitna doondha hum logonne

Puvi still remained quiet. It was like she entered into a trance.

Daya: say something damn it (shaking her)

Purvi breaks down. Hearing the commotion Mary and Peter too comes in..

…..

Thanks a ton for understanding me

 **A very big big thanks to all my precious reviewers**

 **Do drop in your reviews..**

 **…sorry but my next update won't be until Christmas is in advance for that**

 **Lots of love and a big sorry from Anayaj.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I won' t say anything much just a thank you for all your support and reviews and head straight to the story without wasting much time.**

Mary on entering: excuse me sir you cannot behave like this. We respect you since you are mr. Adi's uncle but you cannot behave in this manner with our madam..

Daya backing: I am sorry I completely forget I lost all my rights

Shreya: Daya yeh kya bol rahe ho aap?

Daya: tik hi toh keh raha hun… yeh sab kuch chod-chad ke yahan agayi.. itne saal humare bagair abh hum hote khon hai iske?

Purvi/Priya: bhai please aisa bolke mhujhe paraya mat kijye

Daya: paraya toh tumne hume kiya hai Purvi.. bina apni galti muu chipake bhag gayi.. kayaron kaam kiya haitumne.

Purvi still sobbing: I am sorry- uss waqt mhujhe kuch samaj nahinn aa raha tha.

Shreya: Daya please gussa tuk doh.. dhekhokitne saal bhad hume milli hai yeh

Daya: 11 saal… 11 saal iske bina humne kaise guzare isse pata bhi hai…. Woh kaalipann… par isse kaise pata

Purvi: mhujse behtar aur khon jaansakta hai ki pariwar ke bagair woh dard kya hota hai.. aaplogon ke paas toh sab the.. mere pas khon tha?

Daya pulls her in a hug: toh gayi kyun?

Purvi: majburi thi.

Shreya: yeh sab batein chodo please.. 11 saalon mein joh hogaya so hogaya.

Purvi: aaplog betye na..

Shreya: itni formality.

Purvi: mary, Peter please take care of the guests outside.

Purvi to dareya: main abhi ayi.  
…

…

Purvi coming back

Daya: humtoh shanti se mann gaye.. abhi boss ka reaction dhekna hoga.

Purvi: please unhe math bataye.

Daya: I am sorry par main tumhari ekbhi bhat nahin mannewala hun.. 11 saal kitna bada intezar hota hai pata hai.. aur aaj bhi sab tumhe miss karte hein.

Purvi: please

Daya: no please aur tum India chal rahe ho.

Purvi:par

Shreya cutting her: no par war Daya bilkul sahi keh rahe hein… aur ismein main tumhari ek bhi bhat nahin mahungi…. Waise Adi ko tum jante ho par meri beti se abhi tak mile nahin

Purvi: haan kahan hai woh?

Daya: adi ke sath

Purvi: ek minute (calling out loudly) Adi

Adi from his room: aya di

Shreya: ek minute Adi tumhe "di" bulata hai

Purvi: haan

Daya: aise kaise?

Purvi: kyunki woh janta hai ki main buddi nahin hui hooon.

Adi comes down along with his sister Kriya

Kriya: papa kya hua?

Adi: haan chachu aap didise gussa kyun hue?

Shreya: yeh apke didi nahin bua hai.

Adi: bua? Matlab apka naam sacch mein Purvi hai

Purvi nods her name in a affirmative way..

Adi: matlab main papa ko bol sakta hun ki unki behen mil gayi.

Daya: abhi nahin apke papa ko surprise dete hein.

Purvi raised her eyebrows not knowing what was cooking in his mind

Mary comes there to interrupt

Mary: madam its too late I guess u people should eat your lunch

Purvi: yeah sure.. thanks Mary.. can you please lay 5 plates?

Mary: sure

…..

Purvi: chalo khanna khanne chalte hein.

Shreya: tu sachmein yeh restaurant chalate hein?

Purvi: haan

Shreya: I cant believe this.. I mean jo ladki kitchen mein kadam bhi nahin rakti thi woh itna bada restaurant chalati hai.

Purvi: excuse me you are under-estimating me…. Anyways come and see for yourself.

Purvi shows Shreya and Daya the entire restaurant full with costumers.

Shreya: wow I just can't believe all this.

Daya: tumlog batein karo main Abhijeet ko batakar ata hun.

Purvi catches Daya's hand: please mat batao

Daya: kyun na baton humse zyada to unse tumhe dundne ki koshish ki aur aaj bhi tumhe miss kartein hain.

Purvi: please

Daya: are par jab usse pata chalega ki tum yahan ho who daudta hua yahan chala ayega.

Shreya: ek kaam karte hein Adi ke bhi chuttiyan chalu hone wale hein kyun na hum Purvi ko India wapas le jaye humare sath sabkeliye bohut bada surprise hoga..

Daya: yeh accha idea hai.

Purvi: no ways main wapas India nahin aa rahi hun

Adi who was all this time along with them: didi please chalo na.

Purvi: nahin Adi bacche main nahin aa sakti hun.

Daya: ya toh tum Mumbai chalo ya phir main Abhi ko yahin bula dunga.

Purvi: please

Shreya: no arguments.. dismissed.

Mary coming in: madam food is served.

They all proceed to eat.

…

…..

…..

A phone was continuously ringing.

Purvi POV: yeh phone daya bhai yahan chodke kahan chale gaye… yeh toh lagatar baje ja raha hai

Purvi calling out: Daya Bhai…. Daya bhai.

In the guest room

Daya was busy romancing his wife

Shreya: daya choddo dheko Purvi bula rahi hai

Daya: hmm

Shreya: daya choddo mhujhe

Daya burries his head even more into ther crook of her neck

Shreya irritated with this pushes him: jao dheko Purvi tumhe kyun bula rahi hai.

On the other hand purvi fed up of calling for Purvi finally gave up and picked the call

As soon as the call was picked

Caller:kya yaar daya Paris jake mhujhe bul gaya? Tesri bhar call kiya tab jake utaya… (waiting for a reply) dheko abh jawab bhi nahin de raha hai.

Purvi's tears were continuously flowing Daya comes and sees this and signals her as to whose phone. Purvi gives the phone in his hand and rushes off from there..

Daya: hello.

Caller: dheko janab abh utta… kabse main hi bole ja raha hun.

Daya: sorry

Abhijeet: kya sorry, ek pal ke liye mhujhe kuch ajeeb laga jab tum chup te… waise kaisa hai saab wahan

Daya: sab mast.. hum ate samay Adi ko bhi sath le ayenge.. uske chuttiyan shuru hone wale hein aur Mark se bhi bhat karlenge.

Abhijeet: tik hai

They continue talking for some time.

IN MUMBAI

After disconnecting the call

Tarika: kya kaha Daya ne?

Abhijeet: khush ho jao tumhare beta kuch hi dinon mein wapas aa raha hai chuttiyon ke liye.

Tarika: really! I am so happy.

Abhijeet: abh maine yeh khush khabri sunayi hai toh mereliye ek kiss toh banti hai.

Tarika: kya abhi kuch bhi

Abhijeet: kya tarikajee shaddi ke itne saalon bhad bhi aap kitna sharmati hein

Tarika turns to move out but Abhijeet catches her hand and pulls her back which cause her to crash into her chest. He wraps his hand around her waist thus drifting into their land of love.

….

IN PARIS

Daya after disconnecting the call: yeh purvi kahan chali gayi?

He searches for her the full house and also inqires

Adi informs: chachu shayad who apne study room mein hogi..

Daya: kahan hai study?

Adi shows him the door: par wahan jana kisiko allowed nahin hai.

Shreya: aisa kyun?

Adi: pata nahin Chachi par didi usse room mein ghanto ghantob tak rehti hai.

Shreya: chal dhektein hein

Daya knocks on the door: Purvi tum andar ho?

Shreya: lagata hai darwaza andar se bandh hai.

Daya knocks vigorously but nobody respends: Purvi mhujhe pata hai tum andar ho.. please darwaza kholo nahin toh main aaj bhi darwaza acchi tarah se tod sakta hun..

Daya finally steps back to break open the door on getting no response and….

 **Sorry for the abrupt break and I know you people must be very frustrated with me but I can't help it….. anyways please do review and the next chapter will be the last chapter**

 **Thanks a ton for all the patience u guys had with me throughout and please continue bearing with me kyunki yeh joh meri buri adat hai late hone ki, lagta hai khabhi nahin sudregi :P**

 **Please please continue giving your precious reviews…**

 **Love you all loads.. :-***


	10. Chapter 10

**I REFUSE TO SPEAK ANYTHING NOW… GO AHEAD AND READ….**

Daya finally steps back to break open the door on getting no response and….

Shreya: Purvi please darwaza kholo nahin toh Daya sahmein darwaza thod dhenge.

Daya pushes the door once with all his might but the door doesn't budge. He was about to push it once again when Purvi opens the door quickly and closes behind her.

Shreya: kabse awaz de rahe the khola kyun nahin?

Purvi: woh ek book padh rahi thi.

Shreya: par tumhare ankein kuch aur hi kahani bata rahe hein.

Daya: Purvi zara huein bhi tho dikao tumhari study.

Purvi: bhai kya study dhekna hai.. bohut boring hai mera library.

Daya: oh really! Main bhi toh dhekun kitna boring hai.

Purvi: sachmein

Daya: purvi side ho jao.

He pushes her towards one side and opens the study door and enters purvi too goes soon after him. On just a glance it looked just like a normal study room.

Purvi: dheka kuch nahin hai yahan.

Daya: yahan kuch toh gadbad zaroor hai.

Purvi: aap abh bilkul ACP sir jaise batein kar rahe hein… Chalo abh yahan se.

Daya: abh yahan aa hi gaya hun tho tumhari collection toh dheklun.

Purvi: kuch khas nahin hai.

Daya: dhekne mein kya harz hai?

As Daya was looking through the books collection

Purvi POV: oh God please unhe mera secret nahin pata chalna chahiye.

And lo Daya unknowing puts his weight on one of the study shelves and it easily budges giving away her secret.

Shreya: yeh kya.. room mein room… you have become such a secreteful person.

Dareya enter inside and the sight shocks them. Large pictures of the entire CID team, target practices, apunching bag with traces of blood on it and a small table in the corner.

Daya: what the hell is this? Aur yeh khoon?

Purvi with her head down jab bhi gussa hoti hun ya phir koi aur reason ho toh yahan apna sara gussa sara frustration issipe uttar deti thi.

Shreya: you are impossible.

Daya: choddo abh chalo bahar.

Just then Mark enters: hey pretty.

Purvi: hi.

Shreya: yeh khon?

Mark: hey Daya

Daya: inspector Mark?

Mark: yes

Daya: you look so different.

Mark: I know…. Well you people can come over to my place.. Adi prefers staying here.

Shreya: we too are okay over here.. thanks a lot for the invitation.

Mark: oh… Priya darling what magic do you have.. all my guests are more comfortable with you..

Purvi smiles at this.

Abhijeet: by the way Abhijeet had called.. I was surprised on getting the news that you too were in Paris and to top it all Daya didn't even come over..

Daya: apologies for that but we were having a splendid time here and in all that forgot to inform you.

Purvi: sorry to interrupt but tea or coffee?

Mark: I'd prefer masala tea.

Purvi: sure.

Shreya: tune masala chai bhi banana aata hai?

Purvi: itna sabkuch sikh chuki hunt oh zahir si bhat hai yeh bhi aata hai.

Daya: Purvi mera

Purvi: pata hai adrak wali chai.

Mark: dude you are mistaken she is Priya not Purvi.

Daya: well Mark she is Purvi.

Mark: oh comeone I know her for 11 years.

Purvi: sorry to say Mark but my real name is Purvi.

Mark: I never knew that. How?

Purvi: long story but excuse me now.

Shreya: chal main bhi sath chalthi hun.

Purvi: you guys have a seat till then.

Daya and Mark sat and Daya began explaining him everything.

Purvi and Shreya came with the tea for all.

Shreya: main bacchon ko bulake ati hun.

Mark: Priya oh sorry Purvi I just can't believe it that Abhijeet's long lost sister who he always spoke of was right infront of me and I never knew it… btw did you guys inform Abhijeet… iam sure he will be overwhelmed with joy.

Daya: oh no… this is gonna be our surprise for him.. we are taking Purvi along to Mumbai in a week's time.

Mark: that's great… for once and for all her crocodile tears will stop.

Purvi: now you are making fun of me.

…

Days seem to fly like anything….

They were all on the airport wainting to board the plane..

Daya: main boss ke chehre par who khushi dheknekeliye taras gaya hun… finally.

Shreya: apne Abhijeet ko inform kiya ki hum Adi ko lekar aaa rahe hein aur woh aiport pen a aye.

Daya: nahin.. agar bataya toh humara surprise flop hojayega kyun boss ko acci tarah se janta hun woh airport pe zaroor ayega.

Shreya: accha tik hai…

…

…

IN MUMBAI.

Pura ek din hogaya aur iss Daya ka na koi call na koi message.

Tarika: Abhijeet bacchon ki tarah kyun bartav kar rahe ho?

Abhijeet: pata nahin… par maan andar se kuch alag sa mehsoos kar raha hai…

Tarika: oh God Abhijeet tum filmy hote ja rahe ho.

….

….

Adi running in: PAPA MUMMY.

Tarika: tu kab aya baccha?

Adi: just now..

Daya soon enters in with Adi's bags.: hi boss

Abhijeet: boss ke bacche.. inform nahin karsakta tha.

Daya: inform kiya toh surprise kaisa?

Abhijeet and Tarika hug Adi tight as though if they leave him he will fly away.

..

Abhijeet: waise Daya tune Priyajee ko paise de diye.. I mean Adi ke saare expenditures?

Daya: no. usne lenese mana kardiya.

Tarika: yeh acchi bhat nahin hai.. I mean Adi ke karche ek stranger kar raha hai.. aur hum kuch nahin karsakta hai.

Daya: main kuch nahin karsakta tha.

Abhijeet: waise tu kisika udhari nahin leta. Toh yeh kaise.

Daya: sorry boss I raise my hands up.

Tarika: koi bhat nahin Abhijeet Adi wapas apne final year ke liye jaa raha hai tab hum bhi challenge aur saara hisaab kardenge.

Abhijeet: tik hai.

Tarika: wait meri gudiya and Shreya Kahan hai?

Daya: unhe main ghar chodd aya.

Tarika: what? Kyun?

Daya: ek kaam kar sabko shamko dinner ke liye bulalo.. sabkeliye bohut saare thofe laya hun..

Tarika: okay.

…

In the evening..

Salunke: jisne hum sabko bulaya hai woh yahan pe nahin hai… bhai kahan hai woh?

Just then Daya enters with 3 big suitcases: yahan hun main.

ACP: tu humesha ke liye yahan rehne aya hai kya.

Daya: ismein aap sabkeliye thofe hein.

Pankaj: thofe..

Shreya: haan

Shreya: Tarika please ek plate lao.

Tarika brings a plate: yeh kisliye?

Shreya empties the contents of a tiffin on the plate.

Freedy in astonishment: Dhokla?

Shreya: haan

Tarika: tune kyun banaya?

Shreya: maine nahin banaya.. this is made in Paris.

Tarika: you must be joking.

Shreya: no I am serious.. Priya ne banake bheja..

Salunke: hum bhi toh chakke dheke yeh Paris ke dhokle lagte kaise hein?

Each one takes a piece.

Pankaj: yeh toh mast hai.. koi kahega bhi nahin ki yeh ek Pariswali ne banaya hai.

ACP: yeh sab choodo yeh Priya khon hai?

Abhijeet: sir Priya wahi hai Adi jiske pass reh raha tha.

ACP: oh accha?

Pankaj: dhikne mein kaisi hai?

Daya: Kyun bhai?

Pankaj: I mean shaddi karne layek?

Daya: kya? Pankaj!

Pankaj: are sir aap badak kyun gaye? Maine toh bass aise hi pucha..

Adi coming into the scene: Pankaj uncle Priya didi toh bohut khoobsurat hai.. pari jaisi?

Pankaj: sacchi?

Daya: sochna bhi math.

Abhijeet: tum kyun badak rahe ho agar humare Pankaj ke sath jamegi toh ek aur shaddi hogi.

Shreya: no ways.

Tarika: tum don otoh usse lekar kuch zyada hi overreact kar rahe ho.

Shreya: obviously… Anyways pehle gifts.

Freedy: aap kuch bhi bolo dhokle toh hai kamaal ke.

Kavin: waise sir airplane board karne se pehle overweight ke problem nahin hue?

Daya: kyun?

Kavin: I mean itna saara samaan?

Abhijeet: extra paise diye honge bhaisaab ne.

Daya: nahin.

Abhijeet: nahin.

Daya: Priya ne diye.

Abhijeet: yeh Priya ke aisaan kuch zyada hi badthe jaa rahe hein.

Kavin: woh kaise?

Abhijeet: pehle Adi ko har week shopping le jana, phir Adi ka dhekbaal, upar se use Guitar classes mein enroll karwaya aur toh aur Adi ke saare school work, meetings aur paddai bhi wahi karwarahi hai.

Kavin: iska matlab Adi ko kabhi maa ki kami mehsus nahin hui hogi.

Adi: galat.. Bua (bites his tongue because of the slip revealation)

Abhijeet: tumhe kitni bhar kaha hai ki tumhari ek hi bua hai.

Daya: uska matlab who bilkul uski bua jaisi thi.. chill boss

Shreya the distributed the gifts to all except Abhijeet.

Abhijeet: mera gift kidhar hai bhai?

Shreya then calls: Priya please Abhijeet ka thofa lekhar aao main ghar pe hi bhul ayi.

Abhijeet: Priya yahan ayi hai?

Shreya: haan

Tarika: pehle batadeti.

Abhijeet: hai kahan woh?

Daya: ghar pe.. adhe ghante mein ayegi.

Abhijeet: sath mein lekhar kyun nahin aye? Aur usse ghar kaise malum hoga?

Daya: patience boss.

They then resume to their usuall chatters which was the broken with the ringing of Daya's cell.

Daya: hello. Agayi tum?

…..

Daya: accha udhar hi ruko main aa raha hun.

After cutting the call

Shreya: main lekhar ati hun usse.

Daya: kabardhar.. usse toh main hi launga. (saying so he leaves)

Tarika: kyun Shreya ke insecurities bada rahe ho?

Shreya: main kyun insecure houngi?

Tarika:no jealousy?

Shreya: not at all..

Tarika: surprising.. Daya kabhi bhi tumhareliye itna excited nahin hota hai jitna iss ladki ya aurat ke liye ho raha hai.

Abhijeet: main bhi wahi soch raha tha.

Just then Daya enters.

Tarika: kahann hai Priya

He moves aside

Abhijeet: mereliye Paris se flowers? You must be kidding.

Daya: flowers nahin balki.. ek minute.

Daya: jao de aao.

She Steps forward and Abhijeet also steps forward. Purvi's heartbeats increased tremendously.

Shreya: please ambulance ka intezam karwado koi.

Tarika: why are you too building so much suspence.

Finally Purvi lowers the bouquet of flowers that was covering her face all this while.

Time just stopped for a minute.. ACP, dr. Salunke, Freedy, Tarika and Abhijeet didn't know how to react for the minute. Jaws dropped other officers were confused seeing these reactions. While in someone's mind violins started playing.

Pankaj: aise reactions kyun?

The next instinctive move was by Abhijeet where he crossed the small distance between them two with a huge step and took her in his arms.. which was after ages and refused to break from the hug. Tarika too ran to hug her. ACP, Salunke's and Freedy's eyes welled up with tears..

Freedy finally uttered: Purvi!

Pankaj: yeh Purvi hai?

Freedy: haan

Daya: boss apne usse zyada khas ke pakda hai bichari sans bhi nahin le parahi hai.

Abhijeet left: koi aise apne bhai ko chodd ke jata hai bhala?

Daya: i expected ki tum gussa hoge but yahan opposite horaha hai.

Abhijeet: gussa kyun honga bhala? jab jiski chahat ho woh miljata hai toh khushiyan manahthe hein.

Tarika: sahi... welcome back Purvi.

Purvi gave a broad smile.

Purvi's tears just seemed to low non-stop

ACP: koi kuch nahin bolega.. meri bacchi 11 saal baad laut ke ayi hai.

Tarika: yeh tumdonoko kahan milli?

Shreya: yeh hi humari the great Priya hai.

Tarika: what? I mean tumne Khanna banana khab seeka.. are joh ladki yahan kitchen main kadam bhi nahin rakhti thi uska udhar itna bada restaurant.. unbelievalble.

Abhijeet then introduced her to all the other officers.. they then celebrated the reunion like never before. And surely distance can never erase nor reduce those relationships that are made by heart…

 **Thus we come to an end of another story.**

 **Thanks a ton for all the patience u guys had with me throughout**

 **I know I am very bad to keep you people waiting**

 **And the violins were playing in the heart of your desired opposite**

 **Please drop in your precious reviews…**

 **Love you all loads.. :-***


End file.
